


Стереоэффект

by sige_vic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две любительницы Вудхауса случайно встречаются в кафе. Одна немного похожа на Дживса, другая чуть-чуть напоминает Вустера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стереоэффект

**Author's Note:**

> Имеется некоторое количество соционических размышлений

День у Майки выдался на редкость дерьмовым. Четыре урока в разных концах города, в промежутках – набитый транспорт, зловонные нищие в переходах, резкий холодный ветер в лицо. Да и на самих уроках не все было гладко – Таня и Маша занимались отлично, Дима тоже старался, а вот Игорь просидел десять минут в туалете под предлогом запора, а под конец подложил Майке на стул кнопку. Майка, правда, не растерялась и эту самую кнопку перед уходом подложила Игорю в ответ – в надежде, что тот сам на нее сядет, – но осадочек, как говорится, остался. 

И вот теперь она направлялась домой, предвкушая, как растечется без сил на диване перед ноутбуком с очередной серией «Теории большого взрыва», но вдруг вспомнила, что перед этим приятным занятием ей придется тащиться на кухню, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь на ужин – а готовить-то было и не из чего, потому что в холодильнике, насколько она помнила, после сегодняшнего завтрака оставался всего-навсего пакет молока и кусок сыра, если не считать пары морковин в ящике для овощей. Значит, сначала надо идти в продуктовый, бродить мимо полок, потом стоять в очереди… Внутри у Майки все взбунтовалось. Привычно прикинув сегодняшний расход калорий за полтора часа беготни между домами учеников, она решила, что вполне может себе позволить салат «Цезарь» и капучино с пончиком в любимой кафешке рядом с метро. 

В кафешке, как и обычно в будний день, было немноголюдно. Майка без проблем заняла свой любимый мягкий угловой диванчик и, с комфортом на нем устроившись, достала из сумки Вудхауса. Книги про Дживса и Вустера она называла про себя с усмешкой душеспасительным чтением – еще ни разу они не подвели ее, когда нужно было срочно взбодриться и выбраться из хандры. В данный момент она перечитывала «Семейную честь Вустеров» – раз, наверное, в пятый, хотя в оригинале всего лишь второй: книги на английском она смогла читать уже в сознательном возрасте, лет пять назад, и до сих пор ощущала эту свою способность как маленькое чудо. 

Прежде чем углубиться в книжку и отключиться от внешнего мира, Майка окинула взглядом кафе – ей всегда были интересны люди вокруг: кто во что одет, кто что ест, кто как себя ведет и жестикулирует. На этот раз наблюдать было практически не за кем – вот разве что совсем рядом, за соседним столиком, сидела приятного вида девушка… ну то есть как – вообще-то, на вид она была Майкиной ровесницей, то есть годам уже к сорока, но Майка и себя до сих пор в душе считала девушкой – и сверстниц запросто могла так назвать. Вида девушка была самого обычного – волосы, крашенные в темно-шоколадный цвет, забраны в хвост, на лице легкий макияж, в ушах маленькие серебряные колечки, на шее полосатый шарфик. Однотонная водолазка, джинсы – в общем, и правда ничего особенного. И все-таки что-то остановило на ней Майкин взгляд – то ли сочетание сосредоточенности на лице и легкой улыбки, с которой она читала лежащую на столе книгу; то ли соединение упругости и четкости в ее статной фигуре. А потом… потом она сделала паузу в чтении, чтобы глотнуть кофе, приподняла книжку, и Майка увидела название – «Тысяча благодарностей, Дживс» – и не могла не расплыться в идиотской улыбке. Девушка улыбку заметила и еле заметно приподняла бровь – так по-дживсовски, что Майке теперь уже очень сложно оказалось сдержать смех. Смеяться над незнакомцами в кафе неприлично – это она точно знала, поэтому прикусила губу и, чтобы объяснить девушке причину веселья, молча показала обложку своей книжки. 

Собственно, на этом сценка могла бы и завершиться: обменявшись напоследок понимающими улыбками из серии «надо же, какое совпадение!», они могли уткнуться обратно в свои книжки, а потом разойтись каждая в свою сторону. Но этого не произошло, потому что на Майку вдруг накатила несвойственная ей храбрость и она ляпнула: «Мой любимый писатель». «Мой тоже», – отозвалась девушка и жестом пригласила Майку за свой столик. 

Началось все у них с обсуждения Дживса и Вустера и вопроса новой Майкиной знакомой: «А вы кого больше любите?» («Дживса – он такой представительный, умный и невозмутимый» – «Зато манипулятор тот еще. А я Берти – он такой жизнерадостный и непосредственный» – «Но согласитесь, что они оба классные – и им так хорошо друг с другом» – «Как же тут не согласиться»). Разговор стремительно набирал обороты, и за час, где-то в его середине перейдя на «ты», они успели обсудить досконально не только творчество Вудхауса (из других серий Майка больше всего любила Псмита, а Марина, ее новая знакомая, мистера Муллинера), но и других английских остроумцев (Майка обожала Уайлда, а Марина читала и перечитывала Джерома; Майка почти наизусть знала «Автостопом по галактике» Адамса, а Марина то и дело цитировала Пратчетта; и обе они, к взаимной радости, оказались фанатками Стивена Фрая). 

Следующий час они посвятили экранизациям – начали, понятное дело, с обсуждения Дживса и Вустера, после чего перескочили на «Шоу Фрая и Лори» и плотно застряли на «Хаусе», который как раз не так давно закончился – и у обеих были свежи впечатления от совершенной провальности финала. Майка бы и не вспомнила о времени, если бы не раздался звонок мобильника Марины – веселая мелодия из заставки «Дживса и Вустера» прервала их увлекательное обсуждение лицемерия Уилсона и его псевдолояльности по отношению к Хаусу. 

– Да, Сев… Скоро – через полчасика. Ага, куплю. Будем, а как же. А ты посуду не забыл за собой помыть? Ну вот помой, пожалуйста, к моему приходу, ладно? Давай, пока. 

– Сын, – пояснила Марина, спрятав телефон обратно в сумку. – Молока попросил купить, а еще интересовался, будем ли мы сегодня «Светлячка» смотреть – традиция у нас такая, по серии какого-нибудь сериала смотрим на ночь. 

Значит, у Марины есть семья – наверняка она замужем, подумала Майка и тут же почувствовала, как ее что-то странно кольнуло при этой мысли, совершенно непонятно почему. 

– А что же… муж к вашим просмотрам не присоединяется? – спросила она, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, – ведь понятно же, что на самом деле она хотела спросить: «Ты замужем?», но постеснялась. 

– Я давно развелась, мы живем вдвоем с ребенком. Ну то есть – для меня-то он, конечно, ребенок, но вообще-то ему уже шестнадцать и он на голову меня перерос. 

Майка прикинула, что сама она окажется сыну Марины чуть ли не по пояс – Марина была сантиметров на десять выше ее. 

Разговор после звонка Севы явно пора было сворачивать и расходиться по домам. Майка опять почувствовала укол сожаления – но на этот раз она хотя бы могла его объяснить: Марина была очень интересной собеседницей, жалко было бы насовсем потерять ее из виду. Видимо, сама Марина подумала примерно то же самое про Майку, потому что, уже поднимаясь с места, предложила: 

– Слушай, а запиши мой телефон, а? Встретимся еще как-нибудь, попьем кофе, поболтаем? 

***   
Той ночью Майка долго не могла уснуть. В голове снова и снова проигрывалась встреча с Мариной. Казалось бы – что тут такого: ну забавное совпадение в литературных вкусах, интересный разговор; возможно, начало новой дружбы… В друзьях у Майки и так недостатка не было – несколько давних и очень хороших подруг из реала плюс приятная компания с форума слэшеров, на котором она давно уже тусовалась – читала, обсуждала, комментировала, кое-что переводила. Началось это ее увлечение еще до расставания с мужем, то есть больше трех лет назад. Он, конечно, не одобрял – «нормальные женщины домашним хозяйством занимаются, а тебя от интернета не оттащить!». Но муж вообще мало что в ней одобрял – вспоминая сейчас их брак, длившийся больше десяти лет, Майка не всегда могла понять, что их удерживало вместе – и зачем она вообще вышла за него замуж. Хотя нет, это-то она помнила хорошо – после первой своей большой любви, парня, с которым было интересно болтать обо всем на свете, но на которого ни в чем нельзя было положиться, потому что он пил, гулял и порхал по жизни аки пташка божья, – ей захотелось встретить человека серьезного и ответственного. Муж был именно таким – а еще заботливым, спокойным и основательным. Вот только детей не хотел категорически – ему хватало девочек-близняшек от первого брака; а еще интересы у них совершенно не совпадали. В итоге они так отдалились друг от друга (Майка с головой ушла в слэш, муж с концами пропал на форуме владельцев автомобилей «хонда аккорд»), что она даже толком не заметила перемен в жизни, когда муж собрал вещички и переехал жить к одной из хондовладелиц. Разве что за пристрастие к интернет-форумам и слэшу ее больше никто не упрекал – мелочь, а приятно. О том, что в свои тридцать восемь она осталась одна, без семьи и личной жизни, если не считать придуманных любовей придуманных мужиков из ее любимых фандомов, она старалась не думать, а когда все-таки думала, просто пожимала плечами. У нее все было хорошо – своя, хоть и маленькая, но уютная квартирка, подруги, ученики, книжки, ноутбук с фиками и сериалами. Иногда, правда, после прочтения особенно душевной истории о любви Дживса и Вустера или Холмса и Уотсона, Майка без особой надежды обновляла свою страничку на LovePlanet – ну, мало ли, на всякий случай. Мужики на обновленную страничку клевали, хоть и без особого энтузиазма. С кем-то все заканчивалось на стадии обмена сообщениями, с кем-то доходило до первого свидания, а парочка особо инициативных и наименее занудных даже добралась до постели. Но все это происходило как-то вялотекуще, без огонька и задора. Майка в очередной раз пожимала плечами и возвращалась в слэшерский мир – туда, где, в отличие от реальной жизни, кипели настоящие страсти. 

Но вот сегодняшняя встреча, в отличие от всех лавплэнетовских свиданий, по-настоящему ее взволновала. Спрашивается – почему? Майка не любила себе врать – ей всегда хотелось четко понимать, отчего она думает, чувствует и поступает так или иначе. Вот и сейчас ей потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы докопаться до истины. Марина ей понравилась. Не просто как интересный собеседник – понравилась как женщина. То есть – как если бы Майка была мужчиной. Или мужчиной была бы Марина. Или они обе были бы мужчинами – героями какого-нибудь фика. Или… тьфу ты. Майка, запутавшись в определениях и полах, рассмеялась вслух. Нет, она пошла неправильным путем – совершенно не стоит ни ее саму, ни Марину ставить на место мужчины. Майка вспомнила так привлекательно и соблазнительно обтянутую водолазкой грудь Марины – размера как минимум третьего, и тут же почувствовала, как самый низ живота наливается приятной тяжестью. Да уж, Марина совершенно определенно на мужчину не похожа, да и сама она, Майка, хоть и не могла похвастаться столь же явно выраженным бюстом, с существом мужского пола никогда себя не ассоциировала и даже в детстве не хотела быть мальчишкой. Итого – получается, что она, женщина, впервые в жизни почувствовала совершенно определенное физическое влечение к другой женщине. Интересно, любопытно, неожиданно – но в рамках вселенских масштабов совершенно не выходящее из ряда вон событие. 

И все-таки, удивилась она, как же так получилось – и почему она раньше не испытывала ничего подобного? И точно ли не испытывала? Майка честно задумалась, перебирая в памяти своих подруг. Все кандидатуры отпали одна за другой – Майка их искренне любила, но представить себя в постели ни с одной решительно не могла. Разве что в пижамах и на пионерском расстоянии друг от друга – это-то пожалуйста, девчонки частенько приходили к ней в гости с ночевкой. Однако ни одна не вызывала желания провести языком по нижней, мягкой и податливой губе, а потом поддеть кончиком верхнюю, открывая себе вход в рот. Стащить с волос резинку и скользить, скользить пальцами по всей длине… Запустить руку под водолазку и пройтись ладонью по теплой коже вверх, к мягкому, нежному и упругому… Хотя нет – для того, чтобы добраться до этого самого упругого, надо же еще сначала просунуть руки за спину и попытаться расстегнуть лифчик. Майка снова рассмеялась. Вот это номер – она уже фантазирует на полную катушку, представляя себе Марину, – первую женщину в ее жизни, которая вызвала у нее такие мысли. 

И все-таки – почему именно она? Да, Марина была, на Майкин вкус, очень симпатичной – но разве не считала она симпатичными большинство своих подруг? Светка так и вовсе была писаной красавицей – стройной, длинноногой, с правильными чертами лица и роскошной гривой вьющихся темно-каштановых волос, однако желания слиться с ней в порыве страсти у Майки никогда не возникало. Майка как следует задумалась и в конце концов пришла к простому, но, как ей показалось, единственно верному выводу. Все дело в том, что во время разговора в кафе она почувствовала со стороны Марины интерес к себе. Этот интерес не был совсем уж откровенным, наглым и развязным. И в то же время… у Майки было такое ощущение, что Марина смотрит на нее с удовольствием – не просто как на человека, с которым приятно поговорить, но как на человека, которого хотелось бы поцеловать. Однако это ощущение было таким тонким, что она даже не могла толком сформулировать, откуда оно вообще взялось. И, уж конечно, она не могла быть на сто процентов уверена, что ей это не померещилось. Мало ли, что может увидеться в воображении, воспаленном чтением сотен фиков с высоким рейтингом. 

И все-таки, если она не ошиблась, что же это получается? Получается, что она, Майка, такой примитивный человек, что, пока никто из женщин не проявлял к ней явно выраженного интереса, она тоже никем не интересовалась, а стоило только одной на нее запасть – и она тут же запала в ответ? Майка обдумала эту мысль и в очередной раз пожала плечами. Даже если и так – ну и что? Главное тут было, раз уж это вообще случилось, определиться с тем, что она теперь станет делать. Планомерных стратегических кампаний в области отношений Майка все равно никогда выстраивать не умела, поэтому решила, что будет действовать по обстоятельствам – если Марина, конечно, вообще не исчезнет после столь многообещающего знакомства. 

Но для начала, подумала Майка, не мешало бы подготовиться хотя бы теоретически. О том, что женщины могут делать друг с другом в постели, она, конечно, имела представление – но только самое общее; практики, понятное дело, у нее не было никакой. Значит, надо хотя бы поближе посмотреть на то, как этим занимаются другие. Майка, вздохнув, привстала на постели и потянулась за ноутом. Уже через три минуты, после непродолжительных поисков в гугле, она набрела на лесбийский порносайт, где можно было смотреть видео онлайн, и ткнула наугад в первое попавшееся. 

Вообще-то она планировала посмотреть один ролик – ну, или от силы два-три. Но процесс неожиданно увлек ее и даже, можно сказать, захватил. Оторвалась она от ноута только часа через два – после просмотра десятка видео и трех оргазмов (понятное дело, ее собственных – у женщин из роликов их было гораздо больше, во всяком случае сыгранных). На часах было уже пять утра – вот и ночь прошла. В принципе, у Майки еще было время на сон – первый урок у нее начинался только в одиннадцать, но она поняла, что не заснет, пока не сделает одну важную вещь. Отправившись в ванную, она вытряхнула из пакетика новый бритвенный станок и, высунув от старания язык, как можно тщательнее выбрила себе промежность, оставив только узенькую полоску волос на лобке. Потом задумчиво посмотрела на свои ногти – они были недлинные, но за подушечки пальцев все-таки немного выступали; взяла ножницы и подстригла их совсем коротко. На всякий случай. 

***   
Все-таки проспав три с половиной часа, Майка чувствовала себя весь день на удивление бодро и оживленно. Однако к вечеру ее бодрость сменилась нервозностью – когда все уроки были уже позади, время перевалило за девять, а Марина ей так и не позвонила. Впрочем, Майка и сама не знала, с чего она взяла, что Марина должна ей позвонить. Ну да – они вчера здорово пообщались; да, Марина сама предложила обменяться телефонами. Но разве она сказала, что непременно объявится на следующий день? Однако же – если бы ее действительно заинтересовала Майка, неужели не позвонила бы?.. 

В разгаре этих переживаний и тоскливого разглядывания молчащего мобильника Майку вдруг осенило. А с какой стати это Марина должна звонить ей – почему бы не позвонить самой? А может, Марина сейчас вот так же сидит и нервничает, ожидая звонка от Майки? Мама в свое время накрепко вдолбила Майке, как нужно вести себя с ухажерами: «Никогда не звони первой, никогда не проявляй инициативу, это неприлично!» Со временем Майка научилась пренебрегать этими наказами и нередко от них отступать, но каждый раз при этом она не могла до конца избавиться от ощущения, что поступает неверно; нарушает принятые испокон веков правила игры. Сейчас же ситуация была совсем другой. Если они обе женщины, одна из них неизбежно должна сделать первый шаг – и кто мешает его сделать Майке? Ощущение безграничной свободы от навязанных обществом и воспитанием гендерных ролей внезапно обрушилось на нее и затопило восторгом. Майка поняла, что в отношениях с другой женщиной она вправе делать все, что угодно. Самой звонить. Самой приглашать в кафе и в кино. Дарить цветы. Возможно, даже делать предложение… Дойдя до последней мысли, Майка себя одернула. Что-то она ведет себя, как какая-то дурочка из анекдотов, которой парень сделал комплимент – а она уже мысленно вышла за него замуж и нарожала кучу детей. В общем, с предложением пока стоит повременить, а вот звонить можно уже сейчас, не откладывая. 

Хотя перед звонком все-таки стоило прикинуть возможный ход разговора и пути к отступлению. «Значит, приглашу в кино, – решила Майка. – Банально, зато традиционно, и потом, я и правда сто лет уже в кино не была. А если она скажет, что в ближайшее время занята, скажу – мол, ну ладно, объявляйся тогда сама, как освободишься. Больше уж навязываться не стану». 

К счастью, отступать на заранее подготовленные рубежи ей не пришлось. Марина, услышав в трубке Майкин голос, явно обрадовалась. Хотя как явно – опять-таки, это было на уровне уловленных Майкой нюансов, потому что Маринин голос звучал прохладно и невозмутимо – Майка вспомнила, что Марина и при личном общении говорила так же, но тогда это было смягчено улыбкой. Она тут же представила себе Маринину улыбку – и сразу почувствовала какую-то необъяснимую уверенность, что та действительно сейчас улыбается. 

– Как раз сейчас вспоминала тебя, – тем временем говорила Марина, – отлично вчера посидели. 

– Да-да, и я вот тут подумала, что давным-давно уже не выбиралась в кино – компании подходящей не было, а одна ходить не люблю. Ты не хотела бы присоединиться как-нибудь на днях?.. 

– С удовольствием. Может, завтра вечером сходим? 

Вот так. Вот так просто. Нажав на телефоне отбой, Майка не сдержала ликующего «Yes!» и несколько раз подпрыгнула. Жизнь определенно начинала играть новыми красками. 

Кино оказалось так себе – голливудская комедия среднего пошиба. Но не это было главное – Майка, к своему восторгу, почувствовала, что они с Мариной смотрят один и тот же фильм, в отличие от множества прошлых походов в кино с бывшим мужем или с некоторыми из своих ухажеров. Одни и те же места в фильме их насмешили, одни и те же возмутили, одни и те же вызвали желание прикрыть лицо ладонью, что они с удовольствием и сделали. На выходе из кинотеатра, после паузы, длившейся пару секунд, они одновременно спросили друг друга: «Кофе?», синхронно рассмеялись и направились в сторону ресторанного дворика. 

На этот раз разговор, начавшийся с обсуждения только что просмотренного фильма и продолжившийся болтовней о кино вообще, любимых жанрах, режиссерах и актерах, вывернул постепенно на темы более личные. Майка наконец узнала, кем работает Марина – в отличие от Майки, сменившей за последние двадцать лет несколько занятий, та продолжала заниматься тем, чему ее научили в институте, – детской логопедией. Она рассказала несколько случаев из своей практики – все они показались Майке очень интересными, особенно один, ужасно ее рассмешивший. 

– Одна пятилетняя девочка назвала меня как-то раз на занятии Клубникой Владимировной. Я сначала удивилась, а потом поняла, что в ее случае было элементарно перепутать. 

До Майки доходило несколько секунд, в течение которых она недоуменно смотрела на Марину, а потом расхохоталась. 

– Ах, ну да, конечно – ягода-малина! А что, тебе идет. 

«Ведь ты такая сочная, аппетитная и сладкая», – добавила она про себя и слегка покраснела. 

– А тебя, кстати, в детстве Пчелкой не называли? – с улыбкой спросила Марина. 

– Не-е, меня называли Футболкой. 

– Ну, хорошо, что не трусами, – хмыкнула Марина. – А я бы, наверное, называла тебя Пчелкой – у меня в детстве любимый мультик был, про пчелку Майю. И песенка эта, которую Карел Готт в начале поет, – она мне так нравилась, да и сейчас нравится, я ее даже скачала недавно и в плейлист себе добавила. «Und diese Biene die ich meine nennt sich Maja», – до Карела Готта Марина, конечно, недотягивала, но голос у нее был очень приятный – Майка бы слушала и слушала. 

– Да, мультик хороший, я его тоже любила. Если хочешь – можешь называть меня Пчелкой, я совершенно не против. 

– Договорились, – лукаво улыбнулась Марина, а Майка подумала, что уже чертовски давно никто не смотрел на нее с такой улыбкой – и что это безумно, просто невероятно приятно. 

***   
– Женщина, – утвердительно уточнила Светка позже вечером по телефону. – Значит, говоришь, ты запала на женщину. Ну, что я тебе скажу, дорогая, – хмыкнула она, – меня это ни чуточки не удивляет – ты всегда была… э… весьма оригинальной особой. Ну так и что там у вас? Она-то как к тебе относится? 

– Да вот не знаю, – несчастным голосом проговорила Майка. – Есть у меня такое ощущение, что я ей тоже… нравлюсь очень. Ну, ты понимаешь – не как подруга. 

– Да понимаю я, понимаю, дальше рассказывай. 

– Но я ничего не могу точно сказать – мы же только познакомились, в конце концов. Вот сегодня у меня было такое чувство… что мы флиртуем, да. Но это тоже не на сто процентов… Мало ли – может, это у нее такая дружеская манера общения, откуда я знаю. Потом вот обняла она меня на прощание… Ммм… Вот, знаешь, в «Теории большого взрыва» Леонард подумал, что нравится Пенни, когда она его обняла – и это объятие длилось дольше стандартных двух Миссисипи. 

– В смысле? 

– Ну, я так понимаю, американцы считают, что стандартное дружеское объятие длится время, за которое можно два раза сказать Миссисипи. Ну и вот – а Пенни его обнимала пять Миссисипи. И Марина меня тоже. Ну, примерно – я не считала. Но, опять-таки, мало ли – мы ведь все-таки не американцы. 

Светка рассмеялась. 

– Ладно, что-то подсказывает мне, что этих миссисипи ты в ближайшее время еще много насчитаешь. Ты, главное, не тормози – действуй, сестра! Практика показала, что от объятий очень удобно переходить к более откровенным действиям. 

– Это, знаешь, легко говорить. Тут же столько нюансов, блин… С мужиком хоть яснее. Если идем в кино, потом в кафе, потом заинтересованно друг на друга смотрим и улыбаемся – тут уж можно довольно-таки четкие выводы делать. А с женщиной… Ну мало ли – может, у нее такая манера дружеского общения, может, она со всеми подругами вот так себя ведет – а я возьму и не так ее пойму. Я ведь даже не знаю, интересуют ли ее женщины вообще. Вот мужчины точно интересовали – она замужем была, у нее сын есть. 

– А ты спроси. 

– Да ты что. Неудобно как-то. Подумает еще, что я намекаю… 

– Ну так ты ведь и намекаешь. 

– И правда, – захихикала Майка. – Но все равно – как-то пока неудобно… 

– Ладно, я тебе вот что скажу: вы ведь только что познакомились, куда тебе торопиться? Присматривайся пока к ней, флиртуй на здоровье, наслаждайся этим самым… как там у вас, слэшеров, это называется? Юстом, вот. 

– Никогда не любила юст, – проворчала Майка, но подумала, что Светка в общем и целом права – торопиться ей особо некуда, пока вполне можно потерпеть неопределенность, а заодно и узнать Марину получше. 

***   
Через три недели, в течение которых они встречались почти каждый день – а если не встречались, то подолгу болтали по телефону или скайпу, – Майка узнала о Марине почти все. Марина всегда ходила быстрой, летящей походкой, широко переставляя роскошные длинные ноги и пружиня шаг. Задумавшись о чем-то, она имела обыкновение покручивать сережку-колечко в правой мочке уха и прикусывать нижнюю губу. Она пила кофе исключительно с молоком и ложкой сахара, а чай несладкий и желательно свежезаваренный, не из пакетика. Любимым пирожным у нее была фруктовая корзиночка, и вообще она любила сладкое, а помимо сладкого еще и соленое – особенно селедку. Пиво она уважала только темное, и то в умеренных количествах, и вообще, была довольно-таки равнодушна к алкоголю. Ее сын Сева интересовался футболом и девочками, а еще играл на гитаре в школьной группе под названием «Бермудский многоугольник». Бывший муж сидел в тюрьме за торговлю поддельными айфонами – как говорила про него Марина, за годы совместной жизни он частенько так и норовил втянуть их в неприятности, зато с ним никогда не было скучно. 

В чем-то Марина с Майкой были очень и очень похожи, в чем-то – разительно отличались; Майке ужасно нравились и сходства их, и отличия. Из общего у них было: мировоззрение, религиозные чувства (точнее, их отсутствие), политические взгляды и представления о том, что хорошо, а что плохо, что порядочно, а что непорядочно, что весело, а что грустно, что важно, а что несущественно, что белое, а что черное – и это не считая множества совпадений в литературных, кинематографических и музыкальных вкусах. Что же касается разницы, она тоже была значительной – и относилась прежде всего к способам добычи информации из окружающей среды и ее обработки. Если Майка о чем-то не знала и хотела узнать, ее первым непосредственным побуждением было спросить у кого-то, кто знает. Марина же считала, что спрашивать у других людей – все равно что вводить читерские коды при прохождении компьютерных игр; новую информацию она предпочитала узнавать самостоятельно, сразу из нескольких источников – чтобы потом сравнить, проанализировать и сделать выводы. Если им требовалось поехать в незнакомое место, Майка записывала адрес и инструкции у приглашающей стороны, а если все равно не могла найти дорогу, спрашивала у прохожих. Марина же категорически предпочитала ориентироваться по карте и в дополнение к GoogleMaps в смартфоне всегда носила с собой в сумке бумажную – для надежности. Майка очень часто в действиях полагалась на «как пойдет» и «как получится» (причем шло и получалось у нее по-всякому); у Марины такой подход вызывал только недоумение – она все продумывала и планировала заранее, планы у нее были весьма реалистичные, построенные с учетом всевозможных вводных, и имели обыкновение осуществляться именно так, как было задумано. 

Майка была безнадежным гуманитарием – и все ее обрывки знаний касались людей: она вполне могла рассказать про какого-нибудь исторического деятеля забавный анекдот или пикантную подробность из личной жизни. Марину люди интересовали меньше объективных фактов, которыми она всегда готова была охотно поделиться, – и Майка за эти две недели общения успела обогатиться ценными познаниями на самые разные темы, начиная от принципов действия человеческих органов и бытовых приборов и заканчивая сведениями о том, что физики считают телепортацию теоретически возможной, а вот путешествия во времени – нет. Переходила в «лекционный режим», как про себя называла его Майка, Марина очень естественно и незаметно – но часто спохватывалась и, со словами «да тебе ведь это, наверное, совсем неинтересно», пыталась сменить тему. Майка протестовала – ей и правда было интересно: объясняла Марина внятно и доступно даже для такого чайника, как она, – и мир вокруг в результате становился понятнее. Что было непонятно Майке – это то, что сама Марина находит интересного в общении с ней. Она даже хотела прямо об этом спросить, но так и не нашла предлога, да и не в ее духе было задавать подобные вопросы – о таких вещах она предпочитала догадываться сама. 

Догадалась и на этот раз – как-то вечерком устроилась за кухонным столом и, отхлебнув свежезаваренный зеленый чай с лимонником, подняла указательный палец с возгласом: «Бинго!» Она просто сообразила, что Марина ведь предпочитает добывать информацию самостоятельно – знакомые ей для этого вообще не нужны. Значит, в общении ее интересует другое, а что именно – можно догадаться, если вспомнить, как Марина каждый раз оживлялась при встречах с Майкой, как расцветала на ее лице улыбка и начинали блестеть глаза; как ее забавляли Майкина болтовня, шутки и комментарии по поводу окружающих: кто на кого с каким выражением смотрит и как именно держит за руку – сама Марина таких деталей никогда не замечала. «Я просто эмоционально ее подзаряжаю», – сделала глубокомысленный вывод Майка. Может, кто другой и обиделся бы на такое или расстроился, но Майку более чем устраивала роль зарядного устройства – почему бы и нет, главное, чтобы она вообще была Марине нужна. 

Итак, за три недели плотного общения Майка знала про Марину почти все, вот только до сих пор была не в курсе вопроса, который изначально ее взволновал: привлекают ли Марину женщины вообще и она, Майка, в частности.   
Все-таки подзарядка подзарядкой, а любовный интерес – дело совсем другое. Вдруг несомненная увлеченность со стороны Марины имеет все-таки исключительно платонический характер? Проблема осложнялась тем, что со стороны Майки все обстояло совершенно не платонически. Просмотр того самого порносайта, обнаруженного сразу после знакомства с Мариной, превратился в еженощное развлечение, которое, хоть и снимало напряжение, все-таки не приносило настоящего удовлетворения – ведь Марина по-прежнему, при всей ее сводящей с ума близости, оставалась недоступной. Она спокойно и даже вроде бы с удовольствием реагировала на якобы случайные прикосновения Майки и каждый раз нежно обнимала ее на прощание – Миссисипи, как и предсказывала Светка, можно было насчитать сколько угодно. Но все это не выходило совсем уж за рамки нежной дружбы – и Майка продолжала мучиться от неуверенности. 

Сбивающее с ног желание вжиматься, срывать одежду и трогать-трогать-трогать руками, губами, языком божественное (в этом она ни секунды не сомневалась) тело, которое охватывало ее при виде Марины, каждый раз сталкивалось с леденящим страхом наткнуться на непонимающий взгляд, по-дживсовски приподнятую бровь и холодную отповедь. «Вот за это я и ненавижу юст», – тоскливо думала Майка по ночам, со вздохом открывая очередной ролик с девицами, не слишком натурально изображающими страсть друг к другу. 

В конце концов Майка поняла, что больше так не может. Это случилось после особенно долгого вечера – они несколько часов гуляли по набережной (заодно Майка прослушала парочку мини-лекций об истории судоходства и различиях между природными и техническими гидросистемами – то и другое в исполнении Марины оказалось на редкость интересным); в конце концов совсем стемнело, подул резкий ветер, Майка продрогла – и Марина крепко обхватила ее за плечи. Это объятье, хоть и вызванное вполне невинной причиной, доконало Майку окончательно. Прикосновение Марины, несмотря на холод, обдавало нестерпимым жаром, и больше всего на свете Майке хотелось повернуть голову, потянуться вверх и прижаться к мягким, соблазнительным губам, которым так шло абсолютно все – и блеск оттенка «зимняя вишня», и сигарета с ментолом, и солнечная улыбка, и рассказы про гидросистемы. На борьбу с этим мучительно острым желанием ушли последние силы. Оказавшись дома, Майка рухнула на диван и отчаянно разревелась. Правда, продолжалось это недолго – уже через пять минут она вытерла слезы, высморкалась в удачно подвернувшийся бумажный платочек и решительно себе пообещала, что завтра непременно расставит в своих отношениях с Мариной все точки, запятые и прочие знаки препинания. В конце концов, недаром же ее длинное резюме включает в себя строку о работе корректором. 

***   
На следующий день Марина пропала. 

Как-то незаметно у них с Майкой стало принято писать в течение дня друг другу смс-ки – начиная часов этак с одиннадцати. Не очень много – штуки три-четыре в день, до встречи вечером, – но стабильно. Кто напишет первый – было неважно; факт тот, что вторая отвечала на утреннее приветствие в течение пяти – максимум пятнадцати минут. А в тот день Марина не ответила на Майкино не особо осмысленное: «Привет! Доброго тебе утра и приятного дня!» ни через пять, ни через пятнадцать минут, ни через час. Сначала Майка не особо забеспокоилась – ну, мало ли, занята, или смс-ка не дошла, или еще что-нибудь. Через полтора часа написала следующую – шутливо-обеспокоенную: мол, надеюсь, у тебя все в порядке, просто работы много. Ответ не пришел и на эту. К трем часам Майка уже места себе не находила. Все уроки сидела как на иголках – дергалась и ждала тихого уханья телефона у себя в сумочке. Пару раз телефон и правда ухнул, но один раз это была дурацкая реклама такси, а второй – предупреждение о том, что она приближается к порогу отключения. Майка в течение дня послала еще два сообщения, на которые так и не поступило ответа, а к вечеру, совсем уже разнервничавшись, дрожащими руками нажала кнопку вызова. Ей ответили длинные гудки. 

В общем-то, умом Майка понимала – скорее всего, Марина просто забыла телефон дома, и он лежит там сейчас, одинокий и брошенный, и пухнет от непрочитанных сообщений и неотвеченных звонков. Но нервы наотрез отказывались слушаться доводов рассудка – и подкидывали совсем другие варианты, один неприятнее другого. С Мариной что-то случилось – сбила машина, свалился кирпич на голову, напал маньяк... Или – с Мариной все в полном порядке, но Майка вчера ее чем-то обидела, и та решила больше с ней никогда не общаться, избрав тактику тотального игнорирования. Или – Майка ничем не обижала Марину, просто та наконец сообразила, что Майка к ней неровно дышит, причем отнюдь не в платоническом смысле, и – см. предыдущий вариант. 

Взяв себя в руки, Майка решила все-таки проверить первую, самую разумную версию: Марина забыла телефон дома, с работы она должна вернуться около семи – прочитать все сообщения на телефоне и тут же позвонить Майке. Майка честно дождалась семи, не забрасывая Маринин телефон все новыми сообщениями – для этого ей пришлось заняться домашним хозяйством, что было весьма кстати, потому что она уже давненько им не занималась. За час она успела пропылесосить квартиру, вытереть везде пыль, вымыть пол в коридоре, на кухне и в ванной, почистить раковину и унитаз и даже убрать в кладовку зимние вещи, которые все еще торчали у нее в прихожей. Все это она делала прямо-таки с остервенением, разве что каждые две-три минуты прерывалась, чтобы взглянуть на экран скорбно молчавшего телефона. К тому моменту когда в кладовку был запихнут пуховик, а зимние сапоги, вымытые и начищенные, упокоились в обувном шкафу, часы показывали двадцать минут восьмого – но телефон упорно продолжал играть в молчанку. Майка в отчаянии проверила, не перевела ли она его случайно на беззвучный режим, но нет – режим был самый обычный, с уханьем на смс-ках и бодрым «Садом осьминогов» на звонках, вот только ни сообщений, ни звонков за последние несколько часов на него не поступало. 

Майка устало опустилась на диван и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Надо было решать, что делать дальше. Она могла бы подождать – в конце концов, еще не поздний вечер, мало ли где задержалась Марина. Если так и не позвонит – позвонить самой часов в одиннадцать; если так и не будет ответа – ждать до утра или просто смириться с тем, что с ней больше не хотят общаться. Но Майка понимала, что просто так сидеть и ждать она не сможет – сойдет с ума от беспокойства и неопределенности. Если Марина решила, что с их отношениями пора завязывать, пусть скажет ей об этом в лицо! Вот только как оказаться с Мариной лицом к лицу? Единственный вариант – отправиться к ней домой, вот прямо сейчас. Маринин адрес Майка знала, хотя та ей его не сообщала. Просто они как-то вечером заходили в Сбербанк – Марине надо было заплатить за квартиру, и Майка шустренько подсмотрела в квитанции, где Марина живет. Вот как чувствовала, что пригодится в итоге! 

Майка решительно встала, молниеносно избавилась от домашней одежды, влезла в джинсы, футболку и свитер, прихватила сумочку и выскочила из дома. По пути к Марине она сделала небольшой крюк – зашла в кондитерскую и купила корзиночек с фруктами. Даже если ее выставят за дверь – пусть никто не скажет, что она пришла в гости с пустыми руками. К тому моменту как она подошла к входной двери в Маринину квартиру, кураж ее несколько подрастерялся, и на кнопку звонка она нажимала слегка подрагивающим пальцем. Какое-то время в квартире царила гнетущая тишина, но потом раздались торопливые шаги, дверь распахнулась – и в проеме обнаружился высокий прыщавый белобрысый подросток с пушистыми темными ресницами. Прыщи его на удивление не портили – в смысле, было очевидно, что они – явление временное, а вот симпатичное лицо с белозубой обаятельной улыбкой – постоянное. Именно так подросток – ну, точнее, Сева, потому что совершенно ясно, что это был именно он, – улыбался сейчас Майке, хотя видел ее первый раз в жизни. 

– Здрасьте, вы, наверное, мамина подруга Майя? Мамы сейчас нет – еще не вернулась с работы, но она совсем скоро должна прийти – звонила мне с рабочего на домашний, потому что свой телефон дома забыла. Да что вы стоите – вы проходите, подождите ее чуть-чуть на кухне, давайте, я вам чаю заварю?   
Майка сморгнула пару раз, пытаясь обрести дар речи. Не то чтобы она его потеряла от светского лоска и обходительности Севы – хотя было отчего, просто волнение и растерянность временно одержали верх. И все-таки она собралась с силами и ответила, причем вопросом на вопрос: 

– Да, Сева, здравствуй, а как ты догадался, что это я? 

Он улыбнулся еще шире. 

– Просто мама последнее время только о вас и говорит – и я все думал, когда же вы придете к нам в гости, вот вы и пришли. 

– Да, я… Но, наверное, это неудобно – ждать тут маму? Может, я просто… ну… попозже зайду, а это вот пока оставлю тут? – Она протянула ему коробку с корзиночками, чувствуя себя полной идиоткой. 

– Не-не, чего это неудобно? Уверен, что она обрадуется. Да вы проходите, не стесняйтесь, кухня вот тут. 

И вот уже через пять минут Майка пила чай на Марининой кухне, которая оказалась примерно такой, какой она себе ее и представляла: все чисто, аккуратно и разложено по полочкам; не то что у нее самой дома, где в разномастных баночках и коробочках, заполнявших большую часть пространства, никто бы не мог разобраться, кроме нее самой. Сева сидел напротив и на удивление легко поддерживал светскую болтовню – рассказывал про грядущие в следующем году ЕГЭ, и как их в школе к ним готовят, и как он хочет поступать в юридический, но пока не уверен, насколько это осуществимо, и как они с мамой недавно досмотрели «Светлячка», а теперь смотрят «Торчвуд» – и маме там больше всего нравится Тош, а он сам считает, что самый крутой там – Джек Харкнесс. 

Как раз в разгаре увлекательного рассказа Севы о Джеке Харкнессе и послышалось, как звякнули ключи у входной двери. Сердце Майки подскочило к горлу, в ушах слегка зазвенело. В какую же все-таки глупую ситуацию она себя поставила – вместо того чтобы сидеть дома и спокойно (ну хорошо, совсем неспокойно, и все же) ждать, когда Марина объявится, она прибежала к ней домой, хотя ей даже не полагается знать адрес, – и сидит тут, распивает нагло чаи на хозяйской кухне… 

Но долго ей предаваться самобичеванию и рефлексиям не пришлось – уже через несколько секунд Марина появилась на кухне и при виде Майки расплылась в такой счастливой улыбке, что той ничего не оставалось делать, как улыбнуться в ответ. «А улыбка-то у них фамильная», – подумала Майка, вспомнив, как ее встретил на пороге Сева. 

– Как хорошо, что ты пришла! – начала тем временем Марина. – Я так переживала сегодня весь день, что забыла телефон, да еще пришлось задержаться – босс день рождения отмечал; хотела сбежать, да куда там: шаг влево или вправо – расстрел. Собиралась тебе смс через интернет послать – и сообразила, что не помню твой номер. Надо мне его все-таки выучить – на такой вот случай. Ой, корзиночки фруктовые, мои любимые! Это ты принесла, да? Спасибо. Давайте пить чай и смотреть сериал, а? Я так устала, хочется уже поскорей на диван плюхнуться. 

И они сели втроем на диван, рядком – сначала Сева, потом Марина и следом Майка. Места на диване было мало, поэтому Майка плотно прижималась к Марине – плечом, боком, бедром и ногой, отчетливо чувствуя исходящий от нее жар, и сладковато-фруктовый запах шампуня, и совсем еле уловимое ванильное облачко туалетной воды. Эта смесь запахов и ощущений так кружила голову, что Майка отчаянно вцепилась в подлокотник дивана, словно он был единственной ее точкой опоры и одновременно препятствием, не дававшим прямо тут, при Севе, прижаться губами к пульсирующей точке у основания Марининой шеи. 

«Вот это был бы скандал», – подумала Майка и хмыкнула про себя. Несмотря на постоянную борьбу с искушением, к которой она все-таки уже привыкла за последние недели, она получала настоящее удовольствие от этого вечера. Во-первых, облегчение, накатившее на нее после целого дня, проведенного на нервах, сделало ее легкой, как воздушный шарик, – она даже удивилась, что не взлетела к потолку, настолько невесомо себя чувствовала. Во-вторых, этот совместный просмотр сериала, с чаем и корзиночками, был таким уютным и… да, семейным действом, что Майке было очень легко представить, как она сидит тут, прижимаясь к Марине, каждый вечер – и только герои на экране сменяют друг друга, а люди на диване – нет, и им все так же хорошо и уютно, до такой степени, что хочется замурлыкать. В-третьих, «Торчвуд» оказался на удивление интересным, и Майка, несмотря на кучу отвлекающих моментов, с любопытством следила за происходящим, а происходило в серии множество увлекательных событий, включая любовную историю между Тош (любимой героиней Марины, вспомнила Майка) и какой-то инопланетянкой. Правда, в конце концов инопланетянка оказалась злобной тварью, которую услали на Солнце, но самого факта показа романтических отношений между двумя особами женского пола это не отменяло – и Майка уж было подумала, не специально ли Марина выбрала такую тематику для их совместного просмотра, хотя это было маловероятно – ведь они с Севой смотрели сериал первый раз, так что вряд ли Марина знала заранее, что окажется в этой серии. Значит, просто судьба, поняла Майка, с новой решимостью дав себе клятву больше не откладывать выяснение отношений с Мариной. 

Все вышло даже проще, чем она предполагала. Сева сразу после просмотра «Торчвуда» отправился спать, заявив, что ему завтра вставать к нулевому уроку на дежурство. Майка с Мариной пошли на кухню; Майка тут же, не слушая возражений хозяйки, пристроилась к мойке. Мытье посуды всегда успокаивало ее – вот и сейчас оказалось на удивление просто, в разгаре обсуждения просмотренной серии, спросить как бы невзначай, как ни в чем не бывало, сквозь шум льющейся воды и звяканье чашек: 

– А ты когда-нибудь увлекалась женщиной? 

– Да, – сразу же ответила Марина и, чуть помолчав, добавила: – Моей первой любовью была лучшая подруга в школе. Мне было четырнадцать, когда я поняла, что люблю ее не просто как подругу… Мы были очень близки – общие увлечения, общие мечты, постоянно торчали друг у друга в гостях, вместе гуляли, я ездила к ней на дачу, она ко мне, мы часто и спали в одной постели – и даже держались за руки при этом. Через три года, сразу после выпускного вечера, я решилась признаться. Думала – ну, в крайнем случае, она скажет, что не может ответить на мои чувства, и мы останемся друзьями, все будет как прежде. Но она… почему-то очень испугалась и совсем перестала со мной общаться. Не брала трубку, не ответила на длинное письмо, которое я ей написала. Это было так… как будто мир рухнул – ну, в семнадцать лет неудивительно. Я даже не подозревала, что может быть так больно. Больно дышать, больно ходить, невыносимо пытаться что-то делать, говорить, вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало, когда внутри тебя бездна. Тогда я решила покончить с собой. Долго думала, какой выбрать способ, составила сравнительную таблицу, в которой проанализировала степени эффективности, эстетичности, легкости осуществления. Интернета тогда еще не было, так что я засела в библиотеке, много читала, выискивала информацию, описания самоубийств известных людей. В общем, к тому моменту как я подобрала идеальный для себя способ, я поняла, что мне уже не очень-то и хочется это делать. Самая острая боль прошла, осталась тупая – но с ней вполне можно было жить. Я потихоньку переключилась на подготовку к вступительным, и на первом же экзамене в институте познакомилась со своим будущим мужем. Он всегда был таким, знаешь – веселым, заводным, бесшабашным. Поначалу он меня как-то отвлек и развлек – а потом уже и увлек. Я за это до сих пор ему благодарна. Да, ну, и потом еще у меня был один роман… Я была замужем, она тоже. Я могла бы развестись, чтобы быть с ней, она – нет. Какое-то время это продолжалось, потом само собой постепенно прекратилось... А ты? 

Майка, ошарашенная тем, что рассказала ей Марина, аж вздрогнула от внезапного вопроса. 

– Что я? 

– Увлекалась когда-нибудь женщинами? 

– Э… Нет. То есть да. В смысле – раньше нет. А вот три недели назад, когда впервые тебя увидела, внезапно подумала: «Вот женщина, которую мне хотелось бы поцеловать». 

Внутри Майки все дрожало, но говорить эти слова было на удивление легко – и даже совсем не страшно. 

– Так чего же ты ждала так долго? – тихо спросила Марина. 

Майка могла бы ответить на этот вопрос многословно – рассказать про все свои сомнения, мучительные колебания и борьбу с собой. Но от нее совершенно явно требовался совсем другой ответ. Она завернула кран, вытерла руки о висевшее рядом с мойкой полотенце и, преодолев в два шага расстояние до Марины, сделала то, о чем так мечтала все это время. 

Губы Марины оказались именно такими, как Майка себе представляла: мягкими и нежными на ощупь, а во рту у нее было горячо, и влажно, и свежо – от чая с мятой, и сладко – но не от фруктовых корзиночек, а просто так – само по себе. 

Все остальное тоже соответствовало Майкиным мечтам – а местами, и обширными, их превосходило. Например, невозможно было представить себе, как бы ни фантазировала Майка о том, как проведет рукой по невозможно длинным, сильным, стройным ногам Марины, насколько гладкими и шелковистыми они окажутся на ощупь. И в самых смелых мечтах не думала она, как сильно ее будет трясти от возбуждения, когда она прикоснется к обжигающе-жаркой Марининой груди, сначала сквозь два слоя ткани, а потом, уже в спальне, за запертой дверью, – к обнаженной ее поверхности; и как покажется она Майке отдельным живым организмом, идеально-упругим и совершенно-наполненным – точнее, двумя, каждый словно созданный под ее ладонь, чтобы держать, и гладить, и, склонившись, вести языком по темно-розовым бугоркам сосков, и сжимать их посильнее губами, и легонько прикусывать. И уж тем более она не думала и не гадала, что, решившись наконец скользнуть рукой вниз, сначала по мягкой белой впадинке живота, а затем по чуть покалывающему выбритому треугольнику лобка, и погрузить палец внутрь – туда, где так жарко, и влажно, и тесно, и нестерпимо хорошо, – почувствует она такое, что даже выдохнет от изумления. 

– О-о-ой, ничего себе! Слушай, у тебя тоже такое бывало? 

– М-м-м? – откликнулась Марина, окинув Майку взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век, – она явно была не в настроении в данный момент вести связные разговоры. 

– Ну такое… Когда делаешь не себе – и в то же время как будто себе. Потому что это по ощущениям так же как у себя – но в то же время не у себя. И это так странно, и необычно, и очень классно. И-и-и… возбуждает, дико. Какой-то прямо… стереоэффект. 

Марина хмыкнула. 

– Да-а, что-то припоминаю. Сейчас, погоди – освежу впечатления. 

И она освежила. Один раз – до тех пор, пока они обе, тяжело дыша, не откинулись на подушки, сцепившись ладонями в такой прочный замок, что вряд ли что-то в тот момент способно было бы оторвать их друг от друга. И потом, почти сразу же, едва успев отдышаться, второй раз, уже с помощью языка – так, что Майке пришлось прикусить руку, чтобы не вскрикнуть – даже в самый разгар страсти она помнила, что в квартире они не одни, и мало ли, в какой там стадии сна сейчас находится Сева. 

А еще минут через десять, когда Марина неохотно скатилась с млеющей и размякшей до состояния пудинга Майки, та решила, что настало время вернуть ласку – и сползла вниз, устроившись между приглашающе раскинутых в стороны великолепных ног. Она провела языком по нежным складкам, пробираясь внутрь, и зажмурилась на мгновение от удовольствия, так это было приятно – и не похоже ни на что из того, что ей доводилось пробовать ранее. Марина заработала бедрами в такт движениям ее языка – сначала медленно, потом все быстрее и быстрее – и в конце концов вздрогнула, замерла и с шумом выдохнула, издав еле слышный стон. Майка, чувствуя, как сокращаются Маринины мышцы, лениво подумала, что и ей очень хотелось вскрикнуть – но она тоже помнила про Севу в соседней комнате. 

– Так, говоришь, у тебя это первый раз? – спросила Марина с расслабленной улыбкой, подтягивая Майку вверх и укладывая на себя. Майка кивнула. – Ну-у… для новичка очень даже неплохо. 

– Только для новичка? – обиделась Майка, приподнимаясь на руках, и Марина рассмеялась, утыкаясь носом ей в шею. 

– Шучу. По тебе ни за что не скажешь, что ты новичок, Пчелка. Очень круто было, спасибо. У тебя талант. 

Майка рассмеялась в ответ. 

– Ну надо же – столько лет искала у себя таланты, никак не могла найти, а вот он где у меня был зарыт, оказывается! 

– Эй, не наговаривай на себя. У тебя много талантов – ты всегда можешь рассмешить, и утешить, и поднять настроение. И учитель ты хороший – я в этом уверена. Но это все не умаляет, конечно, талантов в постели, – так что мне крупно повезло. – Марина провела языком от Майкиного уха, вниз по шее и груди; обвела и прикусила сосок. Майка почувствовала, как внизу опять становится жарко и мокро, – и изумленно присвистнула. 

– Слушай, это что, всегда будет так… 

– Как? 

– Как какое-то замкнутое кольцо порно. Я все возбуждаюсь и возбуждаюсь – а уже, казалось бы, куда… 

– Ну нет, конечно, ты же знаешь – гормоны не могут постоянно так бурно вырабатываться. Будет не так – реже, но все равно хорошо. Ну, если, конечно, ты захочешь и дальше, чтобы мы… – она неловко замолчала и взмахнула рукой. – В общем, если ты захочешь, чтобы у нас были отношения. 

– Еще бы я не захотела, – выдохнула Майка, ложась обратно на Марину и прижимаясь к ней всем телом. – Никуда тебя не отпущу и никому тебя не отдам. 

***   
Той ночью они не спали до рассвета. Шепотом болтали, тихонько смеялись, зажимая друг другу рты, чтобы не разбудить Севу, и снова и снова начинали ласкать друг друга, проверяя на практике стереоэффект, который каждый раз срабатывал без осечек. 

В конце концов, ближе к шести утра, они услышали первых птиц. 

– Ты не знаешь, кто это? – сонно спросила Майка. – Заливисто так чирикает. 

– Не подозревала в тебе такой страсти к орнитологии после бессонной ночи и пяти оргазмов, – протянула Марина, повыше натягивая на себя одеяло. – Кажется, свиристель. Или коростель. В общем, что-то, что заканчивается на «стель», я их путаю. Если хочешь, можешь и дальше наслаждаться чириканьем, а я – спать. 

Она перевернулась на живот, и уже через мгновение мерно и глубоко дышала – так быстро переключившись из режима относительного бодрствования в режим глубокого сна, что Майка и опомниться не успела. Одеяло, которое Марина так старательно на себя натягивала, сбилось на сторону, открывая нежно белеющие в рассветном свете полушария ягодиц. Майка легонько опустила на них ладонь и блаженно прикрыла глаза – кончики пальцев так и покалывало от удовольствия. У нее мелькнула мысль, что ее женщина больше похожа все-таки не на малину, а на черешню – не только сочная, сладкая и аппетитная, но еще и восхитительно упругая на ощупь. А еще Майка подумала, что, кажется – хотя нет, совершенно определенно, – она без памяти, отчаянно и с треском влюбилась. И, наверное, это даже немножко, или чуть более чем немножко, взаимно – такой вот удачный у них получился стереоэффект.


End file.
